Wind Echoes
by 1BrownEyedGirl1
Summary: Bella is a wind sprit and it tired of living outside to normal world so she decides to settle into human normal life in Folks, Washington and straight away needs help... what happens when a curtain family help her... pls read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

**heres a one off story i hope you like it ive got another story im working on but i had to get this idea down if you review i'll update quicker Hope you like it please review xx**  
**Lucyp123**

* * *

Wind Echoes

_Oh, life is a glorious cycle of song,_  
_and love is a thing that can never go wrong;_

**Bella POV**

If something in your life was wrong then you would change it try to make it better Drifting though the trees invisible to everyone, life was good. No worries or responsibilities, so why was I the loneliest person in the world? No one cared for me, I think that's what hurt the most if something was to happen to me no one would know I was gone. So I had to leave this empty life, begin a new life one that I could live and experience new things with, as the humans do.

I loved the trees and the out side world surrounding me it's the only love of my life. It's the only thing that will never leave, that will never grow old the thing that stays the same, always. But to become more human I had to leave my forest behind me and get a house, I was only 17 so I would have to find a school, hopefully near the trees and the out side world.

Before my life within the trees started, I lived with my parents Renée and Charlie they weren't my real parents, they said they adopted me at an orphanage when I was 3 years old. The women at the orphanage who cared for me before Charlie and Renée said that someone left me at the hospital with a serious head injury no one new where they went, just that they left me there alone. I must have been such a burden for them that they didn't have a care in the world what would happen to me. Soon after that the doctors at the hospital said that I had to more to a more suitable home at the orphanage, that's where I stayed until Charlie and Renee adopted me. I couldn't remember much about my life before the hospital because of the head wound but I did remember my name at lease, well my first name anyway, Isabella, but I liked Bella.

Every thing was fine until the day came when I came back from school; I was only 15, to find my kind and loving parents dead on the floor of my home. They were so nice to me but it wasn't there fault but they left me too. I knew that something was wrong when I herd the police say that this crime wasn't an accident, they were murdered. They didn't say much to me, but I had good hearing, so I heard the say that all the blood was gone from them not a trace left. I couldn't take any more of there talking. There unhappy word. So I ran out the door crying. I ran through the garden and in to my beloved forest which surrounded it. Even as a child, before I became what I am now I always loved the forest. Its rich green colours and tall bewildering trees always seemed to feel like home to me.

After 5 minuets of running it didn't seem like my feet were touching the ground all I could feel was the warm wind and the sun coming down through the trees so I slowed down to look at myself and when I stopped my body was transparent almost like a ghost, but I knew I wasn't dead, the wind was blowing around me but it wasn't effecting the trees and plants around me, only me and my body. It did scare me at first but I new I was always different from normal people. After that it took me days to turn back to normal solidness but I didn't want to return home so I stayed in my forest in till now.

I glided down to the floor of the forest and concentrated in turning back to a human, it was hard I'd been my sprit self for so long it was difficult but I did it. I was thankful that I was near a small pond which was filled with clear water, I looked down at myself I was wearing a flowing pale blue dress, with small ballet pumps on a gold charm bracelet with I always wore I was wearing it the day I came to the hospital so it must have been given to me by my real parents, it was my most prised thing I owned. My chocolate brown hair was flowing graciously down my back and my skin was pale even thought I loved the sun but I didn't care it was who I was.

I new now it was time to get going to start to live my life luckily I had money Charlie and Renee were rich and all there money and possessions were passed down to me even tough I'd never used them. Well I was going to use them now. I'd arrived at the tiny town or Forks and my new human home.

* * *

**Hope u liked it please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for the late update I've got a huge college project which has kidnapped all my time ****please review xx Lucyp123**

* * *

I new that being what I am would help me in my new life, I could persuade people into doing things, like enrolling me in to the local high school with out any past details, I didn't like using this sort of power to make people do things which may cause them harm because I didn't want to become that type of person who hurt people just for the fun of it I wasn't a monster.

When I arrived at my past home it looked the same just that it seemed that no one had lived it for all these years. The windows were boarded up and the garden was in need of an extreme makeover or at least the grass cut. Just by looking at the outside I knew that the house may not be suitable for living it but I had to try at least take a look around the inside.

As I stepped through the door I was glad that the day that I had ran from the house all those years ago that I took my school bag with my keys and purse in it. I walked through the abandoned house looking at the damage it was in and my first thoughts were that not even mice or any other small animal could live in this house. There were uplifted floorboards; wall paper pealing of from the walls, something that smelt really bad was in the corner.

I walked upstairs in to my old room and saw that my old things were gone and that it was in the same state as the rest of the house. I was sad that I couldn't live in my old house I did think that it would be weird without Charlie and Renee being there but I needed something familiar in my new life but I knew now that this wasn't going to happen.

I turned to walk out of my house when I heard a crack from beneath me. I looked at the floor trying to think what the sound was when I heard a bigger crack and crunching sound and the floor beneath me collapsed and sent me falling towards the ground floor of the house. There wasn't enough time to turn to my sprit form I would have been completely fine but because my silly human body did hurt easily, not as easily as normal humans, I was tougher then them. But still falling along with half of a house did hurt.

It was dark out side when I woke up from my fall, my head hurt so badly, when I touched it and looked at my hand there was blood on it. That was never a good sigh. There was something wrong with my leg but I didn't won't to get up just in case I did more damage, to be honest I couldn't move much any way. I had to get to the hospital. But how?

Being a wind sprit did give me some power. Like I didn't age which I must say was weird but you get use to it after about 50 years that's how long it was ago it was since I ran away from the house and my life in Forks and it also why I thought it was going to be ok to return now because I didn't think that people would recognise me after this long. I could also control the winds around me which does come in handy when you are being attack by an animal or something in the forest. However none of this would help me now.

Wait there was one thing but I wouldn't work for sure, but I had to try. It's sort of a weird way of messaging someone using my persuading power but sent it to someone far away using the wind. I was weird the first time I used it I made an owner of a clothes store bring the dress I'd once admired, in the window of the store, to the forest where I was. He didn't really know what he was doing almost like he was sleep walking but he placed it down and then left, I really did love the dress it's the one that's now getting really dirty and covered in blood, the one I'm wearing.

I concentrated really hard and tried to just think I need some help, I need some help; I need some help, and then said find someone that can help, find someone that can help, find someone that can help. Then I felt a gust of wind brush over me and new that my weird distress call worked well I hoped it did.

Then slowly but surely I blacked out.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it review, review, review Lucyp123 xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok sorry for the late update I've got a huge college project which has kidnapped all my time **__**please review xx Lucyp123**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Edwards POV ;)

Hunting had always seemed a way to relax but with everyone here it was chaos, Emmet was competing with everyone even though it wasn't a game. Alice and Jasper were arguing over taste, but I could see that they were only messing around. Carlisle and Esme were finishing a deer and Rosalie was now hitting Emmet on the back of the head for chasing away the rest of the heard with his un-vampire like approach which I must say was funny, seeing him act like the bear he so looks like.

I however was sitting on a dead hollowed out tree whilst the rest of my family seem to be enjoying them selves in this so called family event which Esme forced us on but it didn't turn out that bad for them they had each other to annoy and love all at the same time, whilst I didn't. I could see that Jasper was picking up on my change of mood and looked at me with concern but instead of saying it out load, which would have made Emmet and Alice try one again to set me up with someone who I didn't wont to know and was truly thankful that he used his thoughts to talk to me, _"I'm sorry you feel this way but one day things will change you will find your singer as we have you will have a chance at love, if there's anything I can do…"_ I cut him off with a slight nod and he got my drift and turned his attention back to Alice.

I let out a big sign, thinking that this hunting trip would never end when Esme turned to me. "Oh Edward cheer up, please…" she smiled at me and there was no way any of us could say no to her so I just smiled back and got down off my tree.

"So where to nex…" something cut me off I could tell that it did the same to everyone, "what is that?" I could all feel that something was wrong, the wind started to whirl around us quite fast, we all turned to Carlisle he looked as puzzled as we all did.

"Can you all feel that?" Carlisle asked we all nodded, "it's was like someone is calling out…"

"…and asking for help," Esme finished his sentence.

This was weird even for our standards, "What should we do?" I asked because I didn't know what to do. But they didn't answer so I reached in there minds for the answer but there were all thinking the same thing which was ever weirder because they were all so different, "she needs help, she needs help, she needs help," that's all that was there repeating they were all in a trance with the phrase repeating in there heads.

"Snap out of it!" I yelled at them all they turned to me in surprise, "ok, so someone needs help but who and where and how is this person or whatever she is doing this to you all?"

"Ok that was really weird" Emmet was the first to answer me, and then the rest of them started to come back to the present, but they were all just stood there, "SOMEONE NEEDS OUR HELP!" I couldn't believe that they were all just stood around, but then again why was I so worried for this person who had just sent my family into a daydream, and why hadn't it effected me I didn't know but she still needed our help.

"Alice and you see anything? What's going to happen?" she phased out which I knew that she was looking see any information about this person, her face looked worried and I was watching her thoughts. She didn't see anything, not a hit of a location nothing.

"I'm sorry nothing there I don't see anything." She sighed then Jasper pulled her closer and kissed her forehead to try to make her feel better which it always did, she smiled then looked back to the group "I do feel that we should go that way," she pointed towards the east of the forest back towards Forks, "I think she's in Forks" they all turned in that direction and started to phase back into another daydream

"Ok," I said loudly "Esme, I think you, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper she go home and wait there we don't want to make a scene in Forks, whilst me, Carlisle and Emmet should go to Forks and see if we can find this person," they all nodded and we went our separate ways.

As we ran in the direction Alice had pointed us in I could smell blood, we stopped just outside an old abandoned house on the edge of Forks, part of its roof and second floor had collapsed it loot like it only happened a few minuets ago. I could here a fait heart beat inside it was slowing down fast we didn't have much time…

* * *

_**Hope you liked it review, review, review Lucyp123 xx hope to update soon **_


	4. Chapter 4

__

_****_

_**Ok sorry for the late update I've got a huge college project which has kidnapped all my time **__**please review xx Lucyp123

* * *

**_

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What is that annoying sound? I couldn't remember what had happened. Where was I? Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I hadn't open my eyes but I could only smell the horrible smell of clean, clean antiseptic stuff which I hated. The nice smell of the earthy forests is what I needed now.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I tried to move around but I hurt all over then I slowly opened my eyes to see a white room with machines constantly beeping. I wish they would stop. My head hurts.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I reached up and touched my head it was bandaged but it still stung, then I remembered what happened…

Flashback…

I woke back up to here more crashing noises and creaking around the house, I knew that it wasn't going to stay up much longer. Then voices outside… "There's someone in there Carlisle, I smell blood, but it's not quite human." The angelic voice said with a sigh. For a second the paid seemed to vanish and replaced with wonder and disbelief, who this person that for one new I was here and also knew that I wasn't human, and two, sounded like an angel, a god maybe.

"Yes I smell it too…" a different voice said

Then as easily as the pain went it returned with vengeance, "Please, someone help!!!" I tried to shout but only a whisper escaped my mouth, I hoped they can hear me. But more creaks came from the floor above me seemed to smother any attempt to call out.

I could see through the huge whole in the ceiling, that part of the wall and most of the floor next to it was just moments from falling. There was another crack but this time more debris fell through from the above floor and came crashing down most of it thankfully missed me but the dust was making it hard to breath.

Every breath seemed to take a lifetime, slowly but surly I could feel sleep approaching me but I new that was bad and tried to fight it but that only made it worse. Concentrating so hard on staying awake that I didn't notice there was someone in the house.

I opened my eyes to see a young looking man about 17-18 enter the room; he seemed to almost glide over to me and crouch down. His face was like nothing I'd seen before it was pale, white almost, his hair was all messy and was getting covered in dust but he still looked great. His eyes were as black as a winter's night. But still I decided he did look like a god. Then he smiled and I blacked out knowing I was completely safe with this stranger.

_**EPOV in flash back**_

We walked slowly into the danger hazard of a house that got me thinking why a person would go it to a house like this. But this girl did. At least we think it's a girl, but what type of creature could send messages like she did and I still cant read her thoughts with is really frustrating and that she can cause my whole family to just…

My thoughts were interrupted when I looked in to the room to see a girl on the floor there was a wound on the head which looked pretty bad also and a piece of debris which was imbedded in her leg. I walked over to her to help her whilst Carlisle was coming in from outside she was awake but looked distracted I couldn't help to notice how beautiful she was. Her skin was also pale, her hair which was chocolate brown which matched her eyes. These of which I couldn't stop looking in to I could looked in them forever but her eyes slowly closed and she passed out.

Carlisle came in to the room and immediately his doctor instincts kicked in and he crossed the room and checked her wounds. "Her wounds are quite bad we need to get her to the hospital now,"

"Is she alright to be moved?" I didn't want to sound too nervous but I did. I don't want her to die; I would love to get a chance to talk to this strange girl properly. Carlisle nodded and I lifted her out of the rubble that she was laying in. and quickly ran to the hospital.

End of flash back ;)

_**Bella's POV**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was really starting to annoy me, I slowly sat up and looked towards the door there wasn't anyone there. I was quite which made me more nervous I got down off the bed and saw that my leg was almost healed thanks to my quick healing but my head still hurt. I walked across my white room to the door when it suddenly opened which made me take a quick step backward onto my bad leg causing me to fall backward but before I hit the ground strong cold arms caught me holding me in bridal style I looked my to see my god like rescuer…

* * *

___****_

_**Hope you liked it review, review, review Lucyp123 xx hope to update soon **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy Lucyp123 xx**_

_**Oh and I forgot to say this before I sadly don't own any of SM's work I wish I did!!!! **_

* * *

Chapter 5

I didn't know what to say, I was surprised, his arms were so hard and cold yet he his touch was so light and I couldn't help but feel a spark when our skin touched I didn't want this beautiful man to let me go and I couldn't help but stare into his golden eyes they had changed last time they were black… I wondered why.

It reminded me of an old story I herd on my travels about a man a cold one I think is what they said I'm not sure but they seemed to fear them and I know that this strange person wasn't going to hurt me either. "Hello," his voice was magical and I wanted him to speak again but he just chuckled, which made me smile and I could feel the red of a full blown blush on my face,

"Hello," I said back.

He lifted me back on my feet not letting go of me just in case in toppled over again, I sat back down on my bed, sighing glad to have the wait of my injured leg and I hoped it would be healed soon I was think that it must have been quite a bad wound to take this long to heal, I looked down at my leg to see it banged wrapped around it. I looked up to see the man looking at me as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Forgive me I should have said before, my names Edward Cullen," I couldn't help but smile that name really suited him, he looked young, but his eyes seemed older. I reached out my hand to him, "it a nice to meet you Edward, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella." He shook my hand loved the way the when I touched my skin that I felt the spark again. I smiled and he did back.

The door of the room open I looked into the corridor and was surprised that there was know hospital but what looked like a normal house, where am I? I wondered. A blond man stepped into the room, "our guest is awake," he smiled and walked over to the machine that was endlessly beeping. "How are you feeling?"

"Good I think, what happened any way? Where am I?" I looked between the two men stood before me.

"Well you had an accident in the old sheriff's house and we found you and brought you to our house to make sure that your ok you had a nasty fall, we took you to the hospital but you healed very quickly and we decided to bring you here where you will be safe, I'm Carlisle Cullen by the way, I'm a Doctor" he checked my head and it seemed to have healed completely he looked surprised and checked my leg and that to had healed completely, I did always seem to heal quicker when I was happy or in a lighter mood. I smiled to them while the still looked in at me like I was an alien. It was only then that I noticed that I was only wearing a hospital gown and I blushed scarlet.

"I'm sorry, where are my clothes?" I asked at this a small black haired girl came bounding in to the room with a huge smile on her face. "Hi I'm Alice, your Bella right, I've got loads of clothes for you, I think blues you colour, yeah blue will go nice with your skin, so come on were all dieing to know more about you, and what you are and how did you do that to us in the wood? Well we'll find out soon were going to be great friend, come on Bella…" I didn't know what to do, she, to be honest scared the hell out of me how can someone be that small and that loud and hyper all at the same time.

She took me out of the white room I looked back to see Edward and the Doctor talking. I wanted to know what they were saying but I followed Alice down the corridor and into a really big room. I just looked around whilst Alice skipped in to a cupboard, "is this your room?" I'd always wanted a room like this with my things in it and a place for me to relax and read my books.

"Yep…" Alice said popping the p at the end, "its Jaspers as well but he doesn't use it as much as I do, he's got his study upstairs where he…" I stopped listening to Alice and was looking around the room there was a huge bed which I must say looked really cosy and warm, the colours of the room were what hit me the most it was mostly pink which I must say I felt sorry for this Jasper person who had to share this room.

Alice came back into the room with arms full of clothes; I didn't know what to say I was shocked, "how many clothes do you have?" I said looking at the huge pile now on her bed, but she didn't answer me just stared at me, I think she was in shock…

"Alice are you ok?" I said waving my hand in front of her face "Alice??..."

Then she blinked and then she had a huge smile on her face which could compete with the Cheshire cat, she was bouncing up and down, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell just happened, was she bipolar or something...

After about an hour I was dressed in a navy blue silk dress which came down to knee my hair had been brushed and Alice pulled the top half and tried it up whilst left the bottom half down. She tried to put some shoes which had a huge heal but I never really liked shoes that could increase the risk of tripping and falling which happened often when in human form, when she finally gave in she gave me some flat shoes which matched my dress. Once Alice had declared that I was ready I did think that she was dressing me up to much when I wasn't going anywhere that I knew of.

We walked back out of Alice's room and passed the white hospital room which was now empty I couldn't help but think of Edward and where he had gone. I was still looking towards the white room and didn't notice that be were going down stairs and I turned around to see seven sets of eyes on me…

* * *

_**hoped you liked it review xxx Lucyp123**_


End file.
